The Fury that was Evans
by TheWitch243
Summary: When the Fury's discover that their adopted sister his dead they will try everything to stay with their nephew and protect him. Manipulator!Dumbledore, my own AU.
1. OUR SISTER IS WHAT!

**Third Person P.O.V.:** Nick Fury AKA Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.),super agent, older brother of 4 kids...WAIT,4 I thought that were 2 !?

Well you see, his parents died when he was 12 (in a car crash) , leaving with is 9 year old brother,Jacob, and his 8 year old sister, a man that helped them after the accident , decided to adopt them ,bringing them to England were he grow up with his two adopted younger sisters , Petunia **(A/N:She is a year younger than him)** and Lily Evans **(A/N:She is two year younger than him)**.

He was a great older brother to them, even when Jacob was kidnapped at 16, he keep strong .

Dawn moved to America when she ended her studies.

The family just broke apart when , in Lily's wending, a friend started talking about the war( winch , they didn't know about). During eight months, Nick tried to make Lily and her family to move to America with him(winch she refused).

The last news that he got from her, was a month later, telling him that she gotted a son.

And that bring us to the present, where Nick, Jacob(who was found, brainwashed , a week ago and recused from the Zodiac) and Dawn were sitting in front of the minister of England.

"Well, what did I do to reacive the visit of the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and two of his best agents?" asked the minister, but before they could continiue the minister of Magic , Cornilieus Fudge, step in from the fire.

"Oh Minister I didn't know that you were going to have visits, maybe I should-" the M.O.M **(A/N:It means Minister Of Magic, just so you know)** started saing but was interrupeted by Nick.

"In reality, this is a suprise visit" He said, but before anyone could say anything , he continiued" And we need _your_ help to track down one person."

"A-And who might that person be?" Cornilieus said.

"Lily E-Potter neé Evans" Said Jacob, it takes time that your 17 year old sister already got married.

"What conection do you have with her ." He said , _well, at least he knows her_ , though Nick.

"We are her adopted siblings" awnserd Dawn.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you ,but...she was killed seven years ago" said M.O.M.

"WHAT!!!"


	2. Saving and Adopting

**A/N:Warning I had a GIGANTIC story block so I will ,try, to end this story first ,then the others.**

 **P.S:Coulson Lives,and this is around 2007(The Potters being attacked at 2001), The Avengers happened around 2006.**

* * *

 **XXXX Jacob P.O.V. XXXX  
**

"What do you mean she is dead!" Nick screamed.

I,I don't know what to say,Lily...Lily was great she helped me when I was in troubled , she let me (along with our other siblings,except Petunia because she didn't want to be part of the 'freakishness') read her school books when the year ended, and she even taught us stuff!To Nick she taught him Care of Magical creatures and Study of Ancient Runes, At Dawn Herbology and Arithmancy, and to me Potions and History of Magic.

The moment of silence was braked by one mere question.

"Why?" Dawn asked"Who killed her and why?What happened to her husband and our nephew?"

"J-James P-Potter was killed with her by the hand of You-Know-Who, a-and the reason why, Albus Dumbledore said something about a-a p-prophecy, but he w-wasn't very specific."M.O.M. said.

"You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"I-It was what w-we, wizards,called him."He started to say" H-H-His name was L-L-Lord Voldmort. There, I said it, don't expect mer to say it again."He said looking around the room looking as if someone or something would jump ou of the shadows and attack him.

"The flight of death, really?" Asked Dawn, but our look of confusion must be really easy to see by what she said next."Voldmort means 'flight of death', oh and is _Voldmor_ not _Voldmort_ , you don't say the 't'."

"Ok, so...where does Sirius leave now? He is the godfather of Harry." I asked/said.

"Sirius Black is a traitor!He was the one that sold out the Potter's to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" M.O.M. screamed,his face suddenly red.

"No he wasn't. Lily had sent a letter to me saying that they were going into hiding under a spell named 'Fidelius charm' and that they needed a secret keeper and that they chose Peter Pettigrew because he was the less obvious choice." Dawn said.

"Well, he must have went crazy because he killed Peter and twelve muggles!" said Fudge, with the face little less red now.

"*sigh*Very well, were is he with then, the Longbottom's? By what lily said in the last letter she had sent me was that they would be the godparents along with Sirius." said Nick closing his eye and rubbing his nose like he does when Tony Stark does something stupid.

"The Longbottom's were tortured to insanity so they couldn't take him in, by what. Albus said he went to a person related to Lily by blood." Fudge said.

"Well, our adopted parents died a little after Lily and James wedding so that would leave-please tell me that Harry didn't went to Petunia." Said Nick.

"Well, sorry to tell you this Director Fury, it seems, by the papers, that Harry went to her and her husband." Said the Prime Minister.' _Jesus Christ, I forgot he was here'_ , I though while we all turned to him.

"Great, just great!" Nick said throwing his hands in the air, turning around and started pacing."Did you know that if me, my sister and my brother weren't there Petunia would have hit Lily."He said after a seconds turning to the Prime Minister.

"Well, why don't you go get him?" asked the Prime Minister, at our confused looks he said." The testament that she and her husband left in the non-magical government says that if she and her husband died , Harry wasn't to go near Petunia and her husband, and that if he couldn't, for some reason, go to and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom that he should go to one of you three, but somehow when we tried to get him out of there, the people that were supposed to bring him came and said that everything is fine and that Harry was were he was supposed to be,after many, _many_ tries we decided to give up ."

"Very well, were do they live?" I asked.

"Wait, wait, wait ,what makes you think that you would take him, he is a British wizard citizen!"M.O.M screamed.

" Well, it says in the testament that between me and my sibling one of us would get him, though an advice, we no longer need you so is better you leave now before you say something that could cause the British and American wizardry world to cut ties."Nick said while looking serious.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"M.O.M. screamed.

" Cornelius, I would recommend you to listen to him, the cutting ties is the less he can can do much, _much_ worse."Said the Prime Minister to M.O.M. .

With a huff, M.O.M. took something from a bag ,throw it to the fire in the fireplace and screamed"Minister of Magic Office!" before jumping in.

"What was that?" Dawn questioned turning again to the Prime Minister.

"That's the Floo, he is okay, he does that all the times when he comes here" said the Prime Minister before writing something in a little piece of paper before giving to Nick."Nº4, Privet Drive,Surrey , the place were she, her husband, her son and Harry live."

We nodded,before saying goodbye and going to get Harry.' _Don't worry Harry,we are coming_ ' I though before getting in the car that we came here with.

* * *

 **XXXX Harry's P.O.V. XXXX**

 **XXXXN4, Privet Drive, Surrey XXXX**

My day started pretty normal, I cooked breakfast, made some chores, made lunch and made more chores , though, every think went to strange when some people came and my aunt told me to go to my cupboard.

I know eavesdropping his bad and all,my aunt and uncle just usually make me go to the kitchen, and if its needed something to eat my aunt comes and supervises.

"Oh my,I didn't know you were coming, you could have told me."I heard my aunt say with fake sweetness in her voice.

"Cut the crap where is Harry."A man said.

"J-JACOB!"My aunt screamed as if this 'Jacob' fellow isn't supposed to be here.

"Yes,it's him if you hadn't said that you didn't anything to do with us you mind have known."Said another female voice.

"Pet', what happened I heard you are these people."I heard my uncle say while walking to the door.

"Petunia may not consider me as her brother but i still, even after all she had done, consider my sister, so it's better that 'Pet' be a nickname and not be another thing."Said another man,I could hear my uncle take a step back and a gulp ."But, let's cut the chit chat , where is Harry, and don't say you don't know ,because we know that you have him."

"Who are you and what do you want with the freak!"Said my uncle.

"Watch what you say near his aunt and uncles, and we are Petunia's adopted siblings."said the female voice.

"Petunia, was what she said true?"My uncle asked, and by the voice he had, he was in the same shock that I had,' _'Aunt Petunia as siblings!Well,adopted but still..._ ' I though.

"Sadly, what they said is true ."My aunt said with disgust in her voice."But you still haven't answered Vernon question,what do you you want with him?"

"We just discovered that Lily and her husband are dead, and that we were the ones that were supposed to get Harry " 'Jacob' said.

And in that moment my nose decided to sneeze, after a few seconds I heard footsteps that sounded like some people running coming closer to my cupboard and the locks being opened.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal a woman with dark skin,braid hair with five of each side going around the head to the back and brown eyes. she was wearing a strange black suit with blue sides.

"I presume that you are Harry."She said with a American accent. At my nod she continued."I am you mother's adopted younger sister, you an call me aunt Dawn,this is my older brother, his name is Nick, you can call him uncle Nick, he is the older brother of your aunt Petunia, your mother, my other brother a myself."She said pointing to a bald man with a eye patch."And this"she said pointing to a man with buzz haircut, brown eyes and the same strange suit."is Jacob your mother younger brother and my other older brother, you can call him uncle Jacob. Now, what were you doing in this cupboard, did Petunia and Vernon lock you in"She said looking around the cupboard and the cupboard's door."Harry's room" I heard her mutter while narrowing her eyes.

Before I could answer her question uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia came near us.

"What do you think you are doing!"Uncle Vernon screamed.

"We are saving our nephew who was obviously suffered abuse by your hands!"Screamed 'uncle' Nick while pointing his finger at uncle Vernon (who by the way had the face as red as a tomato), while looking down at him, because yes, 'uncle' Nick was taller than uncle Vernon."Jacob,call the police and call Agent Coulson and say to him to get adoption papers ready to when we get to America, Dawn, get Harry to our car."

"Come on sweet heart, let's go to the car." 'Aunt' Dawn said, following 'uncle' Jacob out of the House.

When we were almost at the door(that they had forgotten to close) we heard shouts coming from the hall, which,just made 'aunt' Dawn tell me to go faster.

Once we got to the car we could see 'uncle' Jacob talking to the phone and hear shouts coming from the house.

After a moment I decided to start asking questions ,I don't even care if I get punished or not.

"What's going on ?If you are my aunt where were you and why didn't to came sooner?!"I asked.

"Harry, dear, me and my sibling didn't know, until today, that your parent's had died" 'Aunt' Dawn started."By the testament that your parents did you were supposed to go to three other people before us ,and because they can't...because of stuff that happened we were supposed to be called to come and get you, but someone put you here with your aunt Petunia , that you weren't even supposed to be near to begin with, and every time someone tried to come and take you to safety ,someone did something to stop that from happening .Right now, you will end up getting adopted by one of us,Nick probably, and we, after you take medical exams, are going to take you to America, were me and my siblings live."She explained,and at that moment we heard police sirens.

* * *

 **XXXXAfter The Dursley were arrested, Dudley taken to a foster home,Harry taken to the Hospital and taking the medical examsXXXX**

 **XXXX 3º person P.O.V. XXXX**

"So this is the reason that you wanted adoption papers"Said a voice from the doorway.

Harry and the Fury sibling all turned (and, in the case of the Fury's, reaching to the guns) to look at who talked to see, surprise surprise, it was Phil Coulson.

"Agent Coulson,I though that you were on America." Nick said.

"Well...Agent Hill owned me one, and I wanted to know why you asked for adoption papers" 'Agent Coulson' said."Hello there little fella, my name is Phil Coulson but you can call me Phil."He said turning from Nick to Harry.

"Right. Phil meet our nephew, Harry Potter."Said Nick.

"Nephew?"Asked Coulson.

"Adopted sister."Said Dawn.

"Okay, where is she then?"Asked Coulson.

"We just discovered that she died six years ago and thhat Harry was sent to some people that he was to be near to begin with." said Jacob.

Coulson nodded before walking to the bed and dropping some papers."So who is gonna adopt him?"He asked **(A/N:jeez Coulson, you are asking a _lot_ of questions today)**.

"I will."Nick said"Unless Harry doesn't want me to, and if you, Dawn, and Jacob want to, of course"He added quickly.

"Nah, you can adopt him, buuuuut, we are going to live with you."Said Dawn .

"W-Well ,I'm okay w-with you adopting me."Harry said in a small voice.

"Well, thank you for having no problems with me adopting you Harry, and of course Dawn, I should have already expected that"Nick said.

Then, after a few minutes of awkward silence ,Jacob said a joke that make them all laugh and starting talking about random things (all while Nick completed the adoption papers, because ,really he _is_ a secret agent, he must know how to do two things at the same time correctly) that they didn't notice that Agent Coulson slipped out of the room to give the new family some time to get to know each other better.

* * *

 **XXXXHogwarts,Headmaster's OfficeXXXX**

Mean while,in the headmaster office of a school in Scotland, a strange thing broke and filled the room with a fire siren sound ,alerting a old man ,with a _long_ white beard, also Known as Albus-To-Many-Names-Dumbledore that Harry Potter wasn't in the Dursley home, he just hoped he could put Harry back to them and that this didn't ruin is plan to became the most famous and powerful wizard weren't ruined.

Unfortunately or fortunately, he didn't know that the moment that he messed with someone that the Fury's considered family, his plans were ruined.

* * *

 **A/N:There, that was the biggest chapter I remember , I hope you liked!Don't forget to favorite and review!See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Update

**Hi guys,** **Sorry for not updating (in some cases a** _long, long time_ **), anyway, in two-three weeks time my exams end so I want ideas on how to continue this story that you are reading.** **-The Witch 243**


End file.
